raining FRUK
by IamREADING
Summary: england sad because raining and wet and france is umberella! FRUK
1. umberella

A day, england was walking and the sky was rain on him. This made him sad. He was crying and was walking too. He was looking at the bushes when he saw umberella. Unberella was...

FRANCE umberella!

"hon hon hon, bonjour englad" says frace with umberella mouth. he looked sad and lonely england with his umberella eyes.

"hon hon hon, are you okay enland?" he asked, asking why engladn was sad.

"I am sad because of rain and i am wet because of rain!" england said, barely able to look at the unerella. He had a tradgic acident with an umberella where his mom died tragically.

"France says; hon hon hon, It's okay, I am umberea and I can help by being umberellas.!

"englad says; okay" and then pick the umerella up france and was not raining on anymore.

"thankyou frane" said england and they walk back except france doesn't walk because the his and umberella


	2. DRAMA

The story was really good so I made more! (I use spell checker this time my friend told me too because i can not typo!)

When they got back the house it was sunny but not because it was actually night but it wasn't raining so france umberella was not pen like he was before. England de-locks the door and then he walks in and then they go to the kitchen but then england was like

"actuall no i'll go to the living room because there are less cups there" (He had a tradgic backstory where the cups killed his mom again) and then he went to the living room. France is umbrella and was lstill on the floor in the hallway and he was crying because he has a tradic backstory where he is fallen to the floor and injured his umberella leg. (he has legs because how would he run away from anti-umberella dogs?) ANd then he pulls himself to the living room and then hits englan leg in anger.

"what are you doing you umberella" said england with pain.

"You lefty me on the floor like dog!" as said franc brella in sadness sad. He sit on sofa and turn on teevee. there is coronation street. FRANC MAKES THE TEEVEEE CUMBUST WITH PURE BROLLY ANGER.

"what the fuck" says the england with confusion of a thousand one eyed unicorns with afros.

"I AM ANGER WITH CORNATION STREET" said umbrelly brance. throwing remote control ant the booskhelf.

"DONB'T DO THAT THOSE ARE VERY OLD AND EXPEENSIVE!" england says as he divebombs at the shelf of books.

CRASH!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. UNICORNS AND AMERICA HAPPEN

The Book all fall down and the england did too also.!

"NO" says france umberalla as he falls over because his legs CUMBUST with shocking! The shelf fall and then hit england and he is so sad that he cough and then he's lying DOWN and it's really painful to move so he lies down and doesn't move and it's bad. THEN franmce is rolling along the floor as an umberella and he is crying becuse england is not moving and then he rolls a lot and then he hits england accidentaly and then england is so angry that a unicorn appears and pokes them both and they end up teleprotting to america's house.

"What the fucking hell" ENgland and france umberella but wiht no legs were lying on the floor in the american dining room in american how with american floor and america was eating burger. AMerica dropped burger in shock and it COMBUSTED on the plate and a single tear fel from ameirca's eye. england says sorry but frace can't speak because he is traumatized by the CUMBUSTING burger. Maerca stands up and says

"What the fuck ar e you guys doing here england and fance umberella" he said as he stands up. He then walks to the window and then he turns around and goes to the cuboard to get a new UNCUMBUSTED burger from the cuboard.

"What's wrong with ur leg broloroni" said amerca, asking a question.

"fuck it idk" said england. then they realized...

IT WAS GONE

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be longer half term starts on saturday! :D<p> 


	4. WHAT

"FUCKING SHIT" says england and he is flailing because his leg is gone and ouch.

"holy shit dudeleroonie waht the fuckeroonie tyour leg is gone" says america as he said.

"I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT" says engand as he flails around crying umbecca fance. They are shockingly shocked. Everyone is standing except england because he has one leg and also except france he is rolling about on the floor because amerca's house is on a SLANT.

£duuuude" I'm gonna get a HOPEDOG! said amerca and he goes to the fridge and puts it in the microwave and then france legs CUMBUST onto englanbecause of shitty cokking and he cries.

"I WANT MY LEG" sais england and then he rools on a SLANT through the door and face umbella follows him and kthen amerca realized his mistakes and eran also in cryingness. And they are all RUNING REALLY FAST EXCEPT TWO ARE ROLLONG ALONG THEW PAVMENT.

They get to ebnand house and see through the window eng leg! It was because unicron wasn't careful and didn't study hard enough and he magic didn't on other leg so leg still THERE. ENgland so angry he pick up france ynrella up and THROUGH THROUGH THE WINDOW!

"AAAAAAAAAaaaa" says frac ubrella as he smashes glass and rollking.

England jumps thgrough window and triews to sow leg back on and then the japen jumps in and he is master sergen (also manga) and she sows it back on. France umbrell is lying on floor crying.

Then amerca climed up the window but the glass smashed and he fell and creamed;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and then jepen had a heart attack before england could even say

"thankyou jepan for sewing my leg all up back on"(very sad cry cry) and a potato rollis out of his sergen blouse. Thge pottato is...

PHONE!

TBC


	5. LOTS OF DEATH AND HOT BOOTY

Enlgand picked up the phone and he was looking at it and it has one buttoon. It says; "no" on it and it is also potato as said before so there isn't much space for buttons on potato os yeah. Engand presseds the button and it RINGS a lot and then the someone picks up the other end of the line. "heello" said... GREMANY! "wha t the bloody fick man" said enand and hbe is talking on the phone to grenamy. SUDDEN SWITCH TO GEMANY POINT OF VIEw. Germay sit's down with his PLUSH RUMP on the chair because he is very confuse about that not japen. "ITLAY" he said and itley runs into room with legs (both of them) and he is italy (probably) Germany is asking "where is japep?" he askes england. "jepen had a heart attack before i could even say "thankyou jepan for sewing my leg all up back on" and gremay is heaving with greave and also really heavy fabulous buttocks. Italy loves his buttocks. marvelous booty mmm... And geray walks across the room to the window, and throw the poitato through window in sadness and grieve. Itlay says; "noooooo" with voice just like morgan freeman (that is canon now) and runnd to the window and through the window and to get hte potato phone but he is not superman OR batman so he falls a lot and breaks both his legs (and gremmy's heart) BACK TO ENGLAnd "bloody shit" says englansd as he puts phone on the floor and pick her up frace ubrelly. frace unbrella is actually alive but also a umbrella and amerca is dead. "WHY IS EVERYBOIDY DYING RIGHT NOW FRACE" says england sorrowly. "hoon hon hon lol idk" says Frace unbrella. TBC 


	6. screaming crying no

england is in GRIVE and is crying and is crying and they won't want the death to happen but people is dying too much for england to deal with so he i crying and frace ubrella is very manly now from tradgic backstory so now he is umbrella with SIXPACK and also chest hair but yeah. Gremany is walking through the window and he is angry and he pcik it up jepen and jepen is bleeging an lot and yes. "WHY IS THIS HAPPEN TO ME I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES" and lol what an emo. itley is wearing maid costume and is very gay. (not as gay as grammy) and they are all gay, because this is hetalia. Italy is ditting next to germmy who is sorrowing about dead jepen. england says "fucking what the ditts" and is also crying with grieve about everyithing. PLOT TWIST jepen is not master sergen and england leg fall off onece more again. "fucking shittin peepee" says england is schocked. ITLEY IS SO SHOCKEDE ABOUT CONUNDRUM THAT HE IS FAINTED AND IS CRY SINGLE TEAR OF SAD SCHO K. gremmy screams. everybody screams. potato phone is screams. sobbihng. crying. no. THEN amerca coems back to life and then he oges oer and youses his power of god burgers to make jepen alive agen... BUT I NO WORK. then he is sad because he is failut at life AGIN and it is sad. england is doing one leg dance and waving leg in hand is anger of leglessness. and frace urelly is dancing in leglessnes too because he is brubll a lot about screaming crying. no. TBC 


	7. GREMAY AND ITALE

Wrote this part in school! it be the short but the quality is better because I say so. Gonna write a chapter on about Gremayn and Itley dally lifes as countries but also pepple. Gremmy sits down in the chair, the chair it has plush seat cushions for Greman's unnaturally PLUSH RUMP. "Where is the berr?" soys he, being Gremany PROFFESSIONALLEY! "It's in my ass" says Itley angry. He kicks window with not so broke limb. Gremany suspicious eyes. Gremz stood the up and he look at the window who is kicked. "Why we don't the cinema?" said asked Itlee. "Yes" said gremay as he fixeded the window with incredible BOOTY POWERS! They go the cinema. "What we watch?" "Potatoe Massacre 5" says the grems as he look wistful in the distance. They go in the cinema and wath movie. Gremany is scared of movie and cower in chair! "Wuss" says Itley, he is MAN! and grow beard. Gremny cry, They leave. "You are a wuss" says Itayl. Itale carry Germny home on arms/beard/nipples. Then they fall in hole! "What" HOLE WAS ROMEON'S ASSHOLE! TBC 


	8. Saved by the neck

It was very dark in Romieons asshole, because if you put a torch or lightbulp in it he would be in pain. Itlet is crying in fear and scared and Gremay is trying be tough but is still REALLY shocked at the movie they just watched before falling into the asshole (The movie was about the death of many potatoe kind) So they are sitting on the bottom of the bottom (heehee) and are wondering what to do.

"This asshole isnn't as amazing as mine" Gremny says, very jealoues.

"Shut up" Says itlety as he sits on his not very amazing bum. They are there for long time and start to think they will be there forever, which make germany dramatic one tear from blue eye. BUT THEN they hear a voice from the heavens..

It gets closer and closer until they can see it is sbaen, long neck sbean.

"Hello it me, sorry about the asshoe" Says span to their faces freindly.

"Grab onto my neck and i';ll pull you aout!" he says so they do and they get pulled out of the asshole. they are are glad to be free again, and sing te song of freedom, amerca is in the busges, glarting.

"Everyone always falls in Romeons asshole" Sabin says tapping his foot, angry.

"Sorry" says gremay and itley and they look at floor and cry.

"Isn't there world meeting now?" says spain to them

"There is alway meeting now" Says gremany "Let's go"

**Next chapter will be written by my friend so look out! C:**


	9. Sexy Pr0ns )

The cliche world meeting that had absolutely nothing to do with the storyline whatsoever was in progress. Really... really... slow progress. France Umbrella sighed as he listen to the monotonous voice of Germany ramble on about the new 'Booty Tax', and wondered how the nation really felt about the affair. He bit his non-existant umbrella lips and searched the room with his umbrella eyes. There. There was the man that he'd fallen in love with. There was the man that had seduced him by showing him the ways of the angry one leg dance. There, right across from him on the non-descript table, was the man that he'd shielded from the rain for the first time. France Umbrella leaned over and draped himself over the table, rolling over to England. England was too interested in Germany's plush rump to notice the umbrella slowly approaching until he heard a seductively whispered, "Bonjour," in his ear. He was neither surprised nor startled, as he'd been expecting that this would happen for a while. Since the day he'd had to fight his crippling fear of umbrellas to be with the umbrella that he loved.  
>England reached for his belt buckle and hauled himself onto the table, nodding, "I'm ready." "Hon hon hon,"<br>France Umbrella replied with obviously stirring emotions in his umbrella eyes. He reached down to help England remove his belt with his non-existant umbrella hands and smirked as England moaned. He couldn't help but moan at the orgasmic feeling of non-existant hands,  
>it was almost overwhelming. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from coming right there and then. The meeting carried on as usual, as no one could risk the shame of being called umbrellaist by calling out France Umbrella whilst he was trying to get some. "Hon hon hon, England..." France Umbrella started hesitantly, but his sentence was finished by England who knew exactly what was on his soulmate's mind. "...You are Umbrella..." France Umbrella nodded, but showed the fiery depths of determination in his eyes to England. "Umbrella won't stop me getting laid." France Umbrella said, being determined, as he ripped off the rest of England's clothes with his telekenisis. England was so shocked yet aroused by this that his erection suddenly sprung to life and wept.<br>"Sh, penis, don't cry," England cooed, stroking himself,  
>"France Umbrella is here to protect us from Umbrella even though he IS Umbrella!" France Umbrella nodded in agreement and decided to start the sex. He lunged forward and pushed England back onto the table, determined to not let Umbrella get between them. As England lay spread out on the table, France climbed on top of the pale form,<br>his handle prodding at the perk asshole. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the Englishman and pushed further into him, the firm ring of muscle tightening around his handle. This was France Umbrella's way of preparing him, alas, he had no fingers... It was only the beginning. As quick as France Umbrella had pressed into England, he'd pulled out, and slithered lower onto his lover's body. Past his hardened length and down towards his gaping asshole. France Umbrella took a deep breath, for he knew what he must do. He'd learnt it from a tribe of Umbrellas a few seconds ago, and had been deemed the master of the technique. He dove headfirst into England's asshole,  
>eliciting a huge scream of euphoria, for he'd hit England's prostate with the strength of a thousand rhinos. France Umbrella had been told to keep his eyes shut, and focus on the power of dance. France Umbrella sqeezed his eyes shut, and started swaying to the beat of England's warm asshole. The beat had the most seductive, fantastic rhythm that France Umbrella had ever heard, and he had to fight to stop his Umbrella booty from shaking too uncontrollably. He could sense (with his Umbrella senses because he was in England's ass) that even Germany's plush rump was having trouble staying still while the internal rhythm of England thumped on. Most of the other nations had already given in and were doing the traditional tribal dance in circles around the non-descript table that stretched on for miles because do yOU KNOW HOW MANY COUNTRIES THERE ARE IN THE WORLD IF YOU COUNT SEALAND YOU HAVE TO COUNT EVERYONE LET'S BE FAIR OKAY. England moaned a melody that fit perfectly with his internal beat, and reached down to touch his lover... He was there no more. He could feel France Umbrella inside of him, swaying his umbrella hips, and humming along to the wonders of his asshole, but England began to panic. This was what started the chain. The mild panic caused England to clench his ass muscles that suddenly awoke France Umbrella from his focused trance. France Umbrella began to scream inside of his lover, sending euphoric vibrations sailing over to England's prostate. A big, heaving moan escaped into the air and rattled the cutlery in every kitchen drawer in Switzerland. France Umbrella was still panicking, and suddenly, the strip of fabric that had been wrapped around him, that had been restraining him, THAT HAD KEPT HIM TAME... Broke loose. France Umbrella opened up inside England, as they both moaned in absolute pleasure. England was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that he didn't notice the fact that his asshole had been ripped in two. "Bloody fuck," England winced at what had happened, though he was still pretty turned on because France Umbrella was still screaming inside of him. But don't worry, guys,<br>the ambulance came shortly after... and so did England./p


	10. The End Of The Line

England opened his eyes, squinting in the light of the room he was in. He turned his stiff neck, groaning in pain, to see where he was. White walls surrounded him. Two blinding lights hung from the ceiling, dotted with the remains of dead flies. The stained white floor was covered in- what is that? Blood? He tries to sit up but it's as if he's stuck to the bed.

"How long have I been here?" England muttered to himself.

As he struggled to move, a figure moved out of the shadows. It was tall, had wide shoulders, heavily built.

"Who's there?" England asked, confused.

"Just me." a deep voice answered. The figure came into the light, revealing it was Germany. He has tired eyes, pale skin, and was covered in bruises. His clothes were ripped and dusty.

"What happened?!" England whispered.

"It's... hard to explain..." Germany muttered, sitting at the end of the bed.

"A lot has happened since you fell into that coma."

"Coma!?" At that England managed to swing his legs of the bed. He attempted to stand, but he didn't have the energy, and collapsed onto the floor. Germany picked him up, sat him on the bed, and sighed. He was looking at England, but his eyes were tired, and he'd been crying.

"Be quiet, let me talk." He said, standing up. He closed his eyes and sighed once again.

"Like I said a lot has happened, I've seen many casualties. It was a horrific loss..." Germany stepped away from the bed and looked at the floor.

"Italy... Spain... Romano... Russia... America... The list of fatalities goes on.

"I-is France Umbrella okay?" England whimpered. Germany turned around, and gave a look of pity.

"I'm afraid not... But he died a hero."

England couldn't breath. How could this happen?! He choked back a sob, and the world went blurry as his eyes filled with tears.

"What happened? I- I need to know what happened..." He sobbed.

"A race of powerful aliens attacked, and this time, teamwork and smiley faces just weren't enough..." Germany said.

"I have to tell you, we're the only ones left... and that is thanks to the bravery of France Umbrella..." England couldn't hold back his grief. He held his head in his hands, and let the tears flow. Germany gave him a moment, before saying;

"Perhaps it's best if you rest England, you're still not well."

"What's the bloody point of healing if my heart is broken?!"

"Perhaps it will help, now go to sleep." Germany muttered before turning to leave.

England decided there was no point refusing to sleep, he couldn't walk and the love of his life was gone forever. He lay back down in the bed, and closed his eyes. It was not long before he slipped out of consciousness.

In the other room, Germany heard the quiet snoring, and stood up. He made his way to the bedside, and picked up the spare pillow. He pressed it on England's face until the gentle breathing stopped, before taking a gun out of the pocket and placing it in his mouth and pulling the trigger.

-End-

**Hope you liked it! I'm gonna write spongebob fanfic now :3**


End file.
